


Someone New (No One Else)

by ThatDayEveryday



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Beginnings, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Other, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, guilty venom, happy endings, nosey eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDayEveryday/pseuds/ThatDayEveryday
Summary: Because they were supposed to be 'we'. And 'they' were supposed to look out for 'we'.But it was too late now./Venom's experience with his first human host changes his relationship with his second. Maybe for the better?/





	Someone New (No One Else)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PezHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezHead/gifts).



> Loved the movie to bits.... you'll see.

At first Venom thought it was by mistake that he was chosen to accompany the scouting party for the new planet when all the others knew that he was such a big loser. Then, when he actually joined the group aboard the comet he wondered if it was maybe a chance to prove himself, to make right the wrongs he'd committed against his kind....maybe.

Then Riot had broken through the containment unit the scientists had stored them in and forcefully bonded with one, crashing the ship, and killing everyone. Stupid team leader abandoned the plan, abandoned THEM, to do whatever the hell he wanted with this new species.

And then Venom knew. They never expected him to make it back at all. 

Now looking back on it, with the exception of Riot, the other Klyntar that took the journey were losers as well. Either they were screw ups, old has beens, or juvenile in nature. The mission, which was kinda wing-ish from the start, (think about it- sending a whole comet of rejects careening through the void in search of a planet to dominate isn't exactly a five star plan) wasn't a mission at all. More like a poorly supervised kiddie field trip to the deepest recesses of space from which none of them were likely to return. It was probably assumed they would perish by fire while entering some random rock's gravitational pull.

Well, things had definitely gotten out of crontrol when the humans "found" them. Riot was obviously following his own version of the plan, they had predictably caught fire while entering the Earth's atmosphere, and there was lots of death caused by the consequential crash.

However, Venom wasn't quite dead yet. 

Nope. He was still very much alive, but his host, Maria, on the other hand... she wasn't going to last much longer. Which was very disappointing because Venom was trying very hard to keep her factory pumping, but no matter what he did she just kept on slipping away. It didn't help that the dumb scientists kept his host locked up in a frozen box, or that the only fuel they provided came out of a lame plastic bag-tube thingy. 

Maria hated the frozen box, and she absolutely despised the clear fuel drops, but most of all she loathed Venom. She didn't like how she felt different inside now, or that she knew that he knew that she knew he was there. She wouldn't respond to any of his calls or advise. In fact, Maria flat out refused to even acknowledge his existence, and because of the lack of cooperation she was going to succumb to organ failure and a complete systems shutdown.

Which kinda sucked a whole lot because if Maria died he did too.

Venom worked frantically, desperately to reconstruct Maria's insides, but he knew it was an empty effort. At the rate his host was wasting away it wouldn't be long now, maybe eight- ten more hours until both of their times were up. 

The thought that he could actually die in such a pathetic way angered Venom. Using Maria's face, he glared at the humans standing behind the glass barrier separating them. Honestly, those dumb turd-for-brain scientists couldn't keep a freaking rabbit alive if they tried!

Venom did his best not to look at the rather sizeable pile of twisted, furry bodies lying in the waste bucket just outside Maria's box. 

Later when Maria whispered a wish for death Venom ended up looking anyway.

 

                 ----------0-0-0-----------

 

At this point they were barely hanging on by a few black threads. Venom didn't have the nutrients he needed to fix his host, or himself for that matter. He'd held off from devouring her vital, juicey organs for as long as he could have, but guilt still racked the symbiote's consciousness. If only Maria would help Venom to help herself! If she would just allow them to bond in true symbiosis then maybe they could have stood a chance. 

But she wasn't the only one to blame. Way too late, Venom discovered that Maria had a sickness of the mind that would never allow her to trust anyone. A life of betrayals and abuse had warped her sense of her world and the other creatures that lived in it. 

Venom didn't like the way Maria thought, didn't care for the defeatist mindset she had.

Maria KNEW everyone and everything was out to get her and that she, broken Maria, could do nothing to stop them. So she could trust no one. Especially him. She had made up her mind the very second he'd bonded to her that he was a parasite. She accepted that he would leech off her life force until she had nothing left to give. She knew he would be the end of her.

The fact that he was consuming pieces of her now only hammered down the last nail in their coffin. 

Maria had forseen this outcome. She'd believed in it to the extent that it was actually happening.

If Venom had known he might've been able to convince her at the start that they could work together. That he wouldn't hurt her.

Because they were supposed to be 'we'.

And 'they' were supposed to look out for 'we'.

But it was too late now. Maria went on hating and Venom (bitterly) kept on feeding. 

The hours passed by in a painfully, blessedly slow manner. Maria spent it fighting the cold of the box, fighting Venom, and fighting with her own self. The symbiote spent it daydreaming of the perfect host, wishing for the most beautiful form of symbiosis, and cursing himself for his lost chance with Maria. It was the worst hours of their lives, absolutely horrible. The kind of tragic death you would expect for a loser.  

As a desperate last resort, Venom tried to appeal to his fading host one last time. 

"Maria, we want to live."

For the first and last time she answered him.

"Die."

                   -----------0-0-0-----------

 

Only one hour before Venom's estimated time for their death, the lights had gone out and the last of the scientists finally left the cursed lab. He almost wished he could see the frustration on the skinny dark leader's face when they found Maria's corpse that next morning. But pointless wishes were almost as bad as brainless prey so he let the thought go.

They were all alone now. Just him and Maria.

Of course there were all the other Klyntar with their dying hosts, but they were the lamest company ever, so Venom preferred to just focus on his host's quivering breathes instead of trying to strike up conversation. Maria's breathing was sporadic and unpredictable so, in the spirit of their impending doom, Venom made a game out of it. He guessed that they would take at least 956 breathes before they couldn't breathe anymore and they both died.

He'd only managed to count to 872 before his own mind went hazy and he forgot that he'd been counting in the first place. 

Only a few minutes later they both weren't thinking about breathing at all because...

It had begun.

At first they could feel everything, every pain, every thought, every tormented emotion. During that time Venom briefly considered abandoning his host, but immediately dismissed the idea. He knew the rest of his kind would, but he wasn't like the others. It was part of why he was a loser. 

Soon they felt numb and as one, simply gave up their struggle. The futile repairs they tried to make completely stopped. Eating themselves ceased entirely, for they didn't even have enough energy to feel hungry.

And finally, they felt cold.

So cold.

As their arms wrapped around their legs and their head sunk between their shoulders in a final resting place someone's hand touched the glass of their box.

Their head snapped back up.

"Eddie?"

"Maria?"

Their whole world exploded.

                    
                 -----------0-0-0-----------

 

Desire blinded them. 

Eddie was here! Eddie found them! 

Eddie, the man with no money who gave them money. Eddie, the man who had very little food, yet gave them lots of food. Eddie, the loneliest man they'd ever known who took their loneliness away so easily. 

Eddie, the only person who ever showed them any shred of kindness was only one thin pane of glass away!

Desire compelled them.

"Eddie!" They beg, "Eddie let us out! Please, please, please!"

"I'm trying," he said hoarsely, hurriedly pressing the buttons to their box in all the wrong patterns, "Oh, shit. Maria!"

Red lights flashed, sudden sound assaulted them, and they screamed.

It was worse than dying. 

Eddie had to make it stop!

Miracle of miracles, the box was suddenly open and Eddie was within reach.

They jumped. 

Desire burned them.

Then Eddie was screaming too.


End file.
